


In a family portrait we look pretty happy

by Rishima_Kapur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rishima_Kapur/pseuds/Rishima_Kapur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When deadmen deside to make Merlin their new King, they allow him to take one living soul to Underworld. The most significant soul, irritatingly clotpole-ish soul to become his Queen of Dead. Not that Arthur was too happy about it…</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a family portrait we look pretty happy




End file.
